Monika Against Tryptowave
Monika Against Tryptowave (also known as Doki Doki: Monika Against Tryptowave) is a 2018 American animated sci-fi action horror film directed by Max Jones, with screenplay by Dan Salvato and Max Axis, with visual effects by Jefferey Santos. The film is loosely based on the video game Doki Doki Literature Club, and stars Jane Anderson, Larry Hutchkins, Emily Onasa, Rachel Raymundo, and Kara Mina. The film revolves around Monika (Jane Anderson), as she takes an interest of a new student named Mike Challice (Larry Hutchkins). However though, Monika does not realize that Tryptowave (Barry Tan) has been using Mike Challice as a host, and is after her in order to take her down. Now, Monika must find him and face off her new enemy, even if it means that she'll be facing off Mike as well. The film premiered at a El TV Kadsre Cinema chain on August 19, 2018, and was released in the United States a week later on August 29, 2018. Plot In Matrix City's Blue Wire Academy, during the school's first day, the high school's 10th grade teacher (Kate Maxwell) introduced them to their new student, Mike Challice. Monika quickly takes an interest on him, knowing that he will her source of happiness and forms several plans with him in mind. During their school's club schedule, Monika then approached Mike Challice and offers him to invite their school's literature club, which he agreed. Once he arrived in the literature club's room, he was then introduced 3 memebers, Sayori (Emily Onasa), Yuri (Rachel Raymundo), and Natsuki (Kara Mina). Mike quickly approached Sayori and recognized her as a childhood friend when they attended a different school 6 years ago, in which they started a little chat together, making the girls (aside from Monika) having a lot of interest in him. During the afternoon, Mike and Monika went on a date becuase Monika has been urging him to do so, and that Mike dosen't want to break her feelings for nothing, which ended up running well. One day, during the school's lunch break, Mike then promised to the girls that he'll be following with them, but in reality, he simply left him alone in order to transform into his alter-ego Tryptowave, and flew to Neotronik, one of Matrix City's districts. He began to delete several buildings and erasing all of the files for fun. Back in Blue Wire Academy, Monika has been wondering on where Mike had gone, even though he promised that he'll follow them. Frustrated, she decided to find Mike on her own. She then found out that Neotronik is being deleted by Tryptowave, so she decided to face him off herself. Once she arrived, she then found Tryptowave who was causing it, and the two engaged in a fight. Monika tries to find his file and attempts to delete it, but it proved to be no use. Causing Monika to retreat. By the next few days, Monika has become more suspicious towards Mike's actions, as she becomes more vigilant and watchful to him as she investigate and observe his actions in secret. During one day however, she had finally uncovered Mike's secret. He was Tryptowave all along, and that he and Mike were one body that can switch at anytime. Monika watches Tryptowave flew off, without knowing what he'll do next. At Sayori's home, as Sayori lays down in bed to sleep, Tryptowave's tentacles quickly appeared from under her bed and grabbed her. Sayori attempts to release Tryptowave's tentacles from her and attempt to escape, but with no use, and she was killed when she was pulled under the bed. Next, Tryptowave arrives in Yuri's home, plans to kill her by telepathically launching knives at her. First, Tryptowave knocked on Yuri's room's door and quickly went invisible after that. As Yuri opens it, Tryptowave telepathically launched a knife over her head, near missing her. She quickly closed the room's door, but was killed immediately when Tryptowave telepathically open the door and telepathically launched a ton of knives at her. Tryptowave then arrived at Natsuki's home, and takes physical and mental control at Natsuki's father. Tryptowave then ordered Natsuki's father to silently grab Natsuki and drop her in a nearby cliff, which he did. He grabbed Natsuki while she was sleeping soundly and went into nearby cliff that led into a nearby sea. Natsuki's father then dropped her into the sea, while Tryptowave also ordered him to fall into the sea as well. After Tryptowave killed all of the remaining members of Blue Wire's literature club except for Monika, he went back into Mike's home, transformed back into Mike Challice and prepares to go to bed, but not before Monika knocked him cold and carried him somewhere else. Mike then woke up at a warehouse while held hostage, in which Monika asked him several questions. Mike then answered all of them without urging to transform into Tryptowave. While doing so, Monika revealed several plans that were made for her and Mike. Mike suddenly transforms into Tryptowave and fired a blast to Monika and flew off. Monika then chased him and faced him off again, this time however, Tryptowave unleashed a His Tryptosaber and tried to stab Monika in the chest. Meanwhile, Monika dodged every attack on him and successfully land some devastating attacks on him. She then striked him with a final blow, but Tryptowave managed to stab her at the last second. critically injuring her in the process. But before Tryptowave can leave Monika behind, Monika then rushed at him, took his Tryptosaber and stabbed him in the chest as well, killing him instantly and causing him to transform back into Mike Challice. Monika crawled up to Mike's body and holds his left hand, telling him that even though he managed to kill her, she'll always love his human side, because he is the one who bring him happiness and joy to her. Soon after that, Monika died while holding Mike's lifeless body in her arms. And as both Monika and Mike dead bodies were still on the ground, their bodies began disintegrate into dust and float on the windy sky. In a post-credits scene, in the place where Monika and Mike died, Sayori then appeared from thin air, revealing herself to be a android clone, it is then reavealed that she's been controlled by the evil organization Trojan, which is revealed that the android Sayori was a backup part of their master plan to harness Matrix City's energy source and use it to rule the world. Cast * Jane Anderson as Monika * Larry Hutchkins as Mike Challice * Emily Onasa as Sayori * Rachel Raymundo as Yuri * Kara Mina as Natsuki * Barry Tan as Tryptowave * Jefferey Santos as the MCNN-2 News Reporter Production Development Before pre-production of the film, screenwriter Max Axis wrote a 50-page script in which faces off against Monika in a digitally-created world. The reason H chose Doki Doki Literature Club as the basis for the film, was because he understood the game's cute but disturbing nature and since Monika was essentially, a character that can manipulate anything in her path, it gave him an idea of a sci-fi film but kept it's horror elements in tact. He then gave the script to several directors which they denied, before it was accepted by director Max Jones. Max was directing RWBY: The First Strike of the Cogbusters at the time he got the received the script, so Jones said that the script must wait till he finished directing the film. During the time Max Jones was finishing directing The First Strike of the Cogbusters, Max then gave the script to Dan Salvato, whom he added a few changes to it, such as having the main character become the protagonist at the first act, and having him as the villain in the second and third act and have Monika as the heroine in said act. After Max Axis red the modified script, he quickly got interested in it and gave it to Max Jones, who also liked Dan's modified script. They originally planned to make the film in a live-action format, but decided to make the film in an animated format, because director Max Jones says that making the film in an animated format can make the film accurate to the source material. Animation